Une vie merveilleusement ordinaire
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Post Journey's End fin de la saison 4 . Tout n'est pas rose dans le monde de Pete Tyler, loin de là. Deux êtres faits l'un pour l'autre incapables de se parler, deux cœurs malheureux .Jackie Tyler prend donc les choses en main et elle sait quoi faire.


Une vie merveilleusement ordinaire.

Disclaimer : Le Doctor Who et son petit monde appartiennent à la BBC et aux différents scénaristes qui créent cette merveilleuse série.

Rating : M pour plus tard.

Notes : spoilers de l'épisode « Journey's End » de la saison 4. Si vous en l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas ou alors à vos risques et périls.

Il était là devant elle. Il était resté avec elle, pour elle. Il lui avait dit. Ces mots-là. Ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait rêvés, temps de fois, d'entendre de sa bouche. Elle aurait du hurler sa joie au monde, au ciel et aux étoiles, alors pourquoi était-elle là, toute seule dans la nuit, les yeux rivés sur la voute céleste et à deux doigts de fondre en larmes ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Et pourtant il aurait suffi qu'elle se retourne pour le voir. Son sourire, ses yeux moqueurs. Pour le toucher, passer la main de ses cheveux incroyablement doux. C'était lui et ce n'était pas lui. C'était comme un reflet trompeur dans un miroir.

Ils avaient combattu ensemble. Ils avaient triomphé ensemble. Le Docteur et son Méchant Loup enfin réunis. Et puis il était parti avec cette Donna Noble. Il l'avait laissé seule à nouveau avec le cadeau le plus ignoble qui soit. Sa copie. Lui et pas lui. Tout cela se brouillait dans sa tête. Sa tête chaude et pulsante à force de larmes.

Il était là, le nez collé à la fenêtre à la guetter, à la contempler toute seule dans la nuit, noyée dans les ombres. Ses cheveux blonds captant toutes les sources de lumière à disposition. Un ange blond dans la nuit. Son ange, sa beauté, sa princesse, son amour, sa Rose. Parfaite fleur de la Terre. Il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait aimé tous ses compagnons de tous ses cœurs mais avec Rose il avait franchi la limite. Sa limite, de toujours partir le premier, quitte à blesser et à meurtrir pour les protéger, pour se protéger. Il n'était pas son Docteur mais il l'était quand même. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, lui offrir l'aventure, des milliers de mondes et des milliers d'époques comme avant. Il ne pouvait que lui donner son amour et sa vie, son unique vie et son unique cœur. C'était déjà fait et il avait mal. Parce que l'Autre était toujours dans ses yeux. Parce qu'Il était toujours dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il était son Docteur et aujourd'hui il ne vivait plus que pour elle.

Elle avait toujours détesté le gâchis. Elle n'avait jamais pu se le permettre. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu jeter l'argent par les fenêtres en bêtises de toutes sortes. Pete était un homme très riche et était prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer, surtout depuis la naissance de Tony. Le fils qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir avec son Pete, celui de son monde. Peter Tyler, l'homme d'affaire richissime et philanthrope, reçu par la reine en personne quand il le voulait, n'était pas le Pete Tyler qu'elle avait épousé un jour de pluie, c'était un autre homme. Un homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Cela l'avait fait grandir, changer, évoluer. Et aujourd'hui sa petite fille était face au même genre de choix. Pas tout à fait le même parce qu'il s'agissait bien de son Docteur avec le même visage et les mêmes souvenirs. Il avait seulement fait le chemin jusqu'à elle. Discuter avec Rose s'était révélé improductif au possible. Sa fille avait de qui tenir, elle était plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules.

Elle ne supportait plus sa douleur à lui. Elle avait une dette, il avait tenu sa promesse et protégé au péril de sa vie son bébé. Il lui avait ramené sa petite princesse saine et sauve. Alors, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes en le voyant ainsi, errant comme une âme en peine, cherchant désespérément à s'approcher d'une Rose butée et fuyante. Pourtant de toute son âme de midinette elle y avait cru, en les voyant s'embrasser sous le ciel glacé du nord. Trois mois avaient passé et tout allait de mal en pis. Rose crevait doucement de chagrin et le Docteur, c'était encore pire. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu dans un supermarché, terrorisé d'avoir perdu sa maman. Seul dans un monde hostile et inconnu sans la main rassurante pour le guider et le protéger. Et Jackie Tyler n'était pas le genre de femme à ne pas tendre la main à un enfant en danger. Il lui fallait trouver une solution.

Elle se tournait, se retournait dans le lit. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Jackie jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il indiquait trois heures et trente-huit minutes. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir une seule minute. La lumière s'alluma.

-Jackie, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Pete Tyler.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude dormir aux côtés d'une carpe furieuse et tressautante.

-Non !

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade, c'est Rose et…Lui aussi. Ca ne peut plus continuer.

-Jackie ne va pas t'en mêler…

-Oh que si je vais m'en mêler !

-Jackie !

-Pete ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre même si je te jure bien que j'ai tout fait contre. Je savais qu'elle allait souffrir comme une damnée, je connais ma fille…

-Elle te ressemble…

-Pas de remarque désobligeante ! Là, je n'ai rien à dire, tu comprends ? Il est comme elle, comme nous, un humain normal ou presque.

-Ou presque… c'est quoi cette fixation sur les bananes ? Tu crois que c'est un culte sur sa planète ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Sois sérieux ! Tu es bien drogué aux petits pois ça ne fait pas de toi un extraterrestre. Il faut les réunir, ils doivent se parler dans le calme…

Le cerveau de Jackie Tyler travaillait à toute vitesse, passant en revue des idées plus ou moins crédibles et réalisables.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu as déjà parlé des heures entières à Rose et ça n'a rien donné. Tu veux les enfermer dans la même pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tombent dans les bras ? Ce n'est pas très…

Il reçut une tape du revers de la main sur le bras et le sourire éblouissant de son épouse.

-Pete Tyler, tu es génial, je t'adore ! Le coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Deux heures plus tard, elle s'endormit finalement le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait la solution et elle avait un allié de choix, pensa-t-elle en regardant son époux endormi. Non, en fait, elle en avait deux. Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil au petit garçon blond dans le cadre en argent sur sa table de chevet.

A SUIVRE….


End file.
